


Let Me Be Good to You

by YesraMorningstar



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Burlesque, F/M, The Great Mouse Detective - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesraMorningstar/pseuds/YesraMorningstar
Summary: Sherlock needs your help with a case but you didn’t expect the outcome of a little dancing
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Reader
Kudos: 7





	Let Me Be Good to You

**Author's Note:**

> The song is from The Great Mouse Detective movie. May come back to rewrite later to fix the details.

* * *

When Sherlock had asked for your help on a case you had no idea it would be anything like this. You huffed out a breath as you finished tying the front of your silk robe. ‘Heels, check. Hair, check. Lipstick, check. Sherlock owes me big time for this one,’ you thought to yourself as you readied yourself. “He’s got another thing coming,” you said as you heard your queue to leave the changing room. 

**Earlier That Day**

S: We need you on a case

That was the message you had woken up to first thing in the morning.

You: What kind of case?  
S: Can you dance?

“What?” You groaned before getting up to leave to his flat.

“A burlesque,” was all he said when you arrived. “It’s sailor themed tonight so dress up. The bar already has a song chosen for you. You just have to lip sync and dance until we find our fellow soldier.” “What?!” You practically screamed.

**Present Time**

“If he wants a dance I’ll give him a damn dance,” you grumbled as your red heels clicked against the floor. Dancing in front of a bunch of loud, drunk soldiers wasn’t exactly your ideal night off, but you might as well make the best of it. Maybe Sherlock will look at you a little differently now. ‘If he likes it, I’m definitely keeping this outfit,’ you thought as a man led you behind a classic red curtain. ‘Oh boy here we go,’ you breathed a steadying breath as you fixed your hat and posed for the beginning of your number.

As the curtain began to lift, you heard the opening notes and began to sing along.

_Dearest friends, dear gentlemen_

_Listen to my song_

_Life down here's been hard for you_

_Life has made you strong_

Your eyes found Sherlock and John at the bar talking to who you hoped was the perp. ‘Borrowed some clothing from John I see,’ you eyed his form from behind, ‘looking good soldier.’ You scanned your eyes among the crowd as you continued to play your part as the innocent singer.

_Let me lift the mood_

_With my attitude_

_Hey fellas_

_The time is right_

You began to sway your hips with the beat as a few other girls joined you on stage. The men in the crowd began to cheer and whistle as you and your group started to dance. You made eye contact with John across the way and winked while singing to the crowd.

_Get ready_

_Tonight's the night_

_Boys, what you're hopin' for will come true_

_Let me be good to you_

Your hands grabbed onto the tie on your robe and slowly tugged it loose until your legs peeked out in their fishnet stockings. The men in the audience began to whoop and whistle as you continued to dance. ‘At least some guys are noticing,’ you thought dryly. Sherlock hasn’t even glanced your way just yet.

_You tough guys_

_You're feelin' all alone_

_You rough guys_

_The best o' you sailors and bums_

_All o' my chums_

You shrugged off the rest of the robe and threw it to the side of the stage. A tight white sailor top was tucked into your short blue skirt. The men hollered and clapped as you danced around in your outfit. You felt pretty good in this outfit; sexy, confident. ‘Definitely keeping this when this is over,’ you thought, ‘and he still hasn’t looked over here.’

_So dream on_

_And drink your beer_

_Get cosy_

_Your baby's here_

_You won't be misunderstood_

_Let me be good to you_

Sherlock kept his back towards you while talking to a soldier sitting next to him with John sitting a couple chairs away. ‘That must be our lucky officer.’ You winked at a young looking officer sitting close to the stage and threw your sailors hat to him as you swayed your hips along with the other girls. ‘If he doesn’t notice me in this then there’s nothing to help him,’ you thought grimly.

_Hey fellas_

_I'll take off all my blues_

_Hey fellas_

_There's nothin' I won't do_

_Just for you_

The sudden roar of whistles and claps in the bar caused Sherlock to look back at you. A smirk of red lipstick graced your features as you pulled off your skirt to reveal your skin tight sailor shorts. As your lips moved with the song, you walked off the stage into the rows of uniformed men. You sat yourself in someones lap, gently cupping their face and leaning in close before smiling and wrapping your skirt around their head and walking down towards the bar.

_So dream on_

_And drink your beer_

_Get cosy_

_Your baby's here_

You walked up behind John’s chair and danced against his back while looking over at Sherlock. His eyes stared into yours and you smirked before kissing John on the cheek, leaving a red kiss mark. You laughed as you danced along the bar, playfully dancing against the men sitting in their stools.

_Hey boys,_

_I'm talkin' to you_

_Your baby'y gonna come through_

_Let me be good to you_

As you got closer to Sherlock you lifted yourself to sit on the bar in front of his targeted soldier. You crossed your legs and gently ran a hand up the man’s leg leaning in close before gently using a heeled foot to push him back in his seat as the final verse played over the speakers. You smiled and hopped off the bar as the crowd clapped and hollered at the girls leaving the stage. You felt Sherlock’s stare as you left the bar to go backstage.

“Dear god I hope to never have to do that again,” you breathed as you shut the door to your dressing room, “but I’m so keeping this outfit.” You sat in front of the mirror as you began to pull the pins out of your hair. ‘It was kind of fun but I didn’t get the reaction I wanted,’ you thought as you smoothed out your now loose hair. The sound of the door clicking shut made you look up into the mirror.

“Oh, Sherlock! You scared me for a second,” you laughed, “did you get what you were looking for?” “He didn’t have any useful information about the case,” he replied quickly as you turned to look at him. “Then I did this for no reason?” you sighed and gestured to your outfit. You watched his eyes scale your body from head to toe, studying.

“I’m keeping this outfit for a special occasion,” you said and his eyes snapped back to yours, “you like it?” Sherlock cleared his throat before simply replying, “It looks good on you.” “Would you like to see it off of me?” you teased. His eyes bore into yours before looking towards the door. “I locked the door.”


End file.
